


Photoshoot

by TheWanderingAlias



Series: Every P.O One-Shot I Wrote Last Summer [5]
Category: Block B
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 09:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWanderingAlias/pseuds/TheWanderingAlias
Summary: in which the idol isn’t taking you seriously





	Photoshoot

P.O was looking into the lens of the camera, and you sighed. “What did I say about looking at the camera? Now would you please majestically gaze off into the distance?” 

 

You snapped a few more shots, pausing to wait out his mischievous smile until he gathered some professionalism. Then, when he was doing as you’d asked, you refocused the lens and zoomed in. His pale features were even brighter in contrast to the black coat he donned. The matching, thick rimmed glasses sat perfectly perched on the top of his nose, his traditional sense of fashion being prominent in this particular shoot.  ‘Except he looks especially good today...’

 

You swallowed a lump of air and tried pushing aside your feelings, ordering him to lean back against the stone pillar. He was the last of the bunch to go, the others patiently waiting in various foldable chairs behind the scenes. 

 

When you went to zoom out a bit, to capture more of a full body shot, you discovered he was back to looking at the camera, the tiniest of smirks slathered across his cheeks. You breathed out, a vein possibly popping somewhere, and subconsciously took a step higher on the ladder. “P.O- ssi ... please cooperate, we’re almost done here.” You didn’t take your eye away from the little glass window, waiting to snap another until he obeyed. “Just... focus on something that catches your attention.” 

 

His head rolled back against the concrete but his black orbs were still trained on the lens, almost like he was meeting your eyes.

 

“I am.” He said, his face suddenly serious, and you stilled, your finger hovering over the capture button on the camera. You tried to fight the tint in your cheeks, and you quipped, with no real menace, “Horribly cheesy.”

 

“Then why are you blushing?” You silently cursed, pulling back from the camera to glare at him. P.O was full on smiling at this point, probably satisfied with the result of his words. 

 

“I’m doing so because it was  horribly cheesy .” You said somewhat convincingly, and after he released a hearty chuckle, you proceeded to snap another few shots, hiding your face with the angle. 

 

When the shoot was over and done with, you packed up quickly, your heart still racing from earlier on. Of course there was no real meaning to what he said, after all, he joked all the time and there really was no telling when he was serious.

 

“Do you want to know what else is horribly cheesy?” You couldn’t help but raising a brow, despite ceasing all movement, and while you sensed him behind you, you didn’t turn. “What might that be?”

 

“I know this pizza place in the city. They have cheese that stretches soooo far!”

 

“Oh yeah?” Horribly cheesy, pfft, you rolled your eyes. Pizzas with cheese like that were the kind you always welcomed, even if—

 

“Yeah. You should come with me.”

 

You nearly dropped your camera bag, eyes widening like shocked saucers. You turned around as he looked at you expectedly, a small grin that was pouted in anticipation. You were speechless in that moment, something that didn’t often occur to you, but it happened, and you were stunned. As he approached you, a hand outreached in subtle offering, you backed into a table. 

 

“So?” He was just feet away, his dorky-smile brightening up the room. “What do you say?”


End file.
